Packerfan95's Ice Bucket Challenge
by Packerfan95
Summary: Thanks to XShinkuKikinX, I've been nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge which I never thought I wouldn't have to do on this site but she insisted I do it because it's fun to write. So I did. Go on and check it out and see if you been nominated or not and don't forget to review. Can't believe I'm doing this.


Hey everyone, my name is Packerfan95, or James as some people call me on this site, and I have been nominated by XShinkuKikinX to write a story of me doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge with my OC, Lucas Wu. The Grey Ninja of Water.

Lucas: What's up? *waves to all the viewers*

James: Normally I when I write my stories, I don't write it all in script-like stories like this for example or the stories I'm working with 17blanceri or Mel my twin, but more formal and descriptive for many things. Check out my stories if you wish to. But now to business. Standing behind us is four people who are Kiwi (Kaitoukiwi), Melody (17blanceri), and Laurie Garmandon, Kiwi's OC, and Dawn Mori, Mel's OC.

Girls: Hey there!

James: And they are going dump this cooler of freezing ice water onto us to help support for the donation of ALS research or also know as Lou Gehrig's disease. A disease that progressive neurodegenerative disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord.

Lucas: Meaning that it starts from the feet first and slowly stops your muscle control from all to your body and when it reaches your lungs...well you get the idea. We both know what it does because we read the book _Tuesdays with Morrie_ and it's about a reporter from Detroit who finds out his college professor has the disease and spends every tuesday for final lessons before he passes. It's a true story even and we recommend it to you all.

James: Very highly recommend it. It's powerful and amazing.

Dawn: Can we get on here now? Before the ice melts.

James: In a minute. Now then...where was I? Oh yes, now that we introduced ourselves, we have nominate who has to do the Ice Bucket challenge. Since I don't read much else stories but my sisters, I have no choice. Unless... Oh wait I know. Ninjagosbiggestfan and kokokringles, I nominate you two to do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge.

Lucas: Wait you're not nominating them? *points to Mel and Kiwi*

James: Well at first but I was like nah. I don't think they'll appreciate me if I dragged them along into this since they're already going to dump ice on us. Plus I think they'll like it better to dump it on us than getting drenched.

Lucas: Um...Alright then.

Mel: Now can we do this?

James: If you keep asking, I will stop this and not do the challenge. I think I'm forgetting something. Uh... Lloyd, Guys, where are you?

Lloyd and the Guys: *runs out of the Destiny Bounty's lower levels and onto the deck* What's up?

James: Nothing. You're joining us! *grabs them by their suits and Lucas spun into his Spinjitzu tornado to change them all into comfortable white shorts and shirts*

All: Wait what!?

Lucas: Girls, now!

James: I should mention that I also happen to work in a freezer at a Walmart so the cold won't affect me much. And don't worry, we'll make our donations.

Girls: *lift the large cooler of icy water and dump it on all seven males doing it*

Guys but Zane: *stand stiff while screaming to the cold and shook the cold water off*

James: OKAY I WAS WRONG! SOMEONE ADDED SALT TO MAKE IT COLDER! WHO!?

Zane: I don't know what you're all complaining about. I find this rather refreshing.

Guys: Shut it, Zane! We get it that you're ice!

Kai: Seriously though! Add us!? *heats his body up to remove the water from steam*

Lucas: A-All for a great c-cause.

Cole: B-But s-still! *shakes the cold*

Jay: Y-Yea! Who even a-added s-salt to the i-ice!?

Lloyd: And w-why me!? I-I'm the g-green n-ninja and n-nobody can d-do this to me!

?: *laughs* I did!

Guys: *turn to gasp* You did this!?

XShinkuKiKinX (Can I call you Shinxs?): Yep. Just for more laughs. And it's all recorded. *holds up the camera* Bye! *and took off*

Cole: My biggest fan turned on me. Oh wait till I get her.

James: Let her go. We'll get her back. Now that we did the ice bucket challenge, we namd our nominaties, we hope you enjoyed our torture by our sisters and friends and help make a cause to help spread the word of the ALS challenge. This is Packerfan95 with the Ninja signing off. See ya and don't forget about my updates on my other stories.

Guys and Girls: See ya and bye.

* * *

**And there's my ALS short story challenge. Ninjagosbiggestfan and kokokringles, you two have been nominated to do the short story challenge. We can't wait to read them. And I hope that all of you had a good laugh to this torture and I still highly recommend you read Tuesdays with Morrie because it's an amazing book to read and you'll enjoy the humor it has in but it's also heartbreaking at the end. That's what I enjoy in a good book. So anyway, thank you so much for reading this and be aware for my updates on my profile and have a great day. Bye. :)**


End file.
